


I might be drunk

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Даллас любит, когда Хокстон сонный.





	

Его дыхание спокойное, разморенное, и Нейтан рад этому дерьму как никогда ранее. Как в каждый раз, потому что в такие моменты, когда страсть охладилась, а кровь с кипятка обратилась водицей комнатной температуры, Хокстон начинает напоминать здорового такого кота, которому ободрали хвост, но он все равно не забыл, каково это — доверять. Разве что самую малость вздрагивает сквозь сон, но Даллас привык, он проводит ладонью по чужой голове, и, пожалуй, почти что счастлив.   
  
Нейтану кажется, что чужие темные пряди иррационально мягкие, как для мужчины, что упорно презирал любое проявление чистоплюйства и хмурил нос на любые уговоры Бонни «помыться Христа ради». И не ясно, было ли это из-за упоминания религии, или же Хокс просто был упрямым сукиным сыном... все, в общем-то. И то, и другое, и примесь третьего — таким уж ублюдком был Хокстон. Сукин сын. Чистейшей помеси мразь, что царапается больно, кусает злобно, и все это — сквозь тихие, чувственные стоны, которые звучат редко, почти что ангельской музыкой для ушей.   
  
Дыхание срывается, но Нейтан не прекращает. Локоны на удивление мягкие, и он находит их красивыми. Не по-женски, но...   
  
\- Что ты творишь?   
  
...по-Хокстонски.   
  
Его голос сонный, он почти что бурчит, и Даллас не может сдержать мягкой улыбки. Когда Хокс не до конца проснулся, даже глаза толком не разлепив, он мягкий, податливый, точно пластилин, полежавший на солнце с пару часов. Его мозг еще не способен сформировать адекватную ругань и острить, и посему он тихий, в какой-то мере даже адекватный. Кроткий, пускай и остается таким же ублюдком. Редкие моменты. Даллас их любил.   
  
\- Да так, Хокс. - Пожалуй, в его голосе слишком много тепла. Он пытается говорить более надменно, да хоть спокойно — но, в общем-то, голова Хокса на собственной груди не особо этому способствовала. Вот честно. - Ничего особого.   
  
\- Ты думаешь, я в это поверю? - Голос недоверчивый, но напоминает скорее бурчание бабульки, которой отказали уступить место, чем открытую злобу. Ну, разница разве что в том, что в отличие от бабули, Хокс был слишком разморен, дабы взаправду достать сумку и со всей дури запустить ею в Далласа. Посему, чистосердечно пользуясь шансом, Нейтан провел пальцами по голове Хокстона, почти что как кота пригладив, перебирая при этом пряди. Было в этом что-то... нормальное. Успокаивающее нервы даже сильнее, чем дружеский спарринг, куча синяков на своей и не только коже, россыпь таблеток на ладони. - От тебя несет, как от ликеро-водочного.   
  
\- Возможно, я пьян. - Хмыкнув, предположил Даллас, не исключая этого варианта. А так же того, что Сокол накануне, поскользнувшись, пролил на него немного бренди, за что чертыхался до конца попойки. Хм. Кажется, у него теперь есть добротное объяснение всему происходящему. Не признавать же, что один сукин сын, кроющий возможными и не только хренами его брата, все же умудрился зацепиться за душу сильнее, чем Нейтану того бы хотелось?..  
  
\- Возможно? - Хокстон поднимается на локтях, глядя сверху-вниз, и его волосы странным, иррационально правильным ореолом рассыпались вокруг его головы. Хоксу шел хвостик. Нужно будет купить ему пару резинок. Возможно, получится это даже обстряпать таким образом, что Бонни с Бейном даже не узнают, захрена он гуглил магазины со всем этим дерьмом. Пока он думает, Хокс поднимает одну ладонь, сонно протирая глаза, но не проходит и минуты — и он льнет к Далласу, кусая того за нос. - Выродок.   
  
\- Да вообще. - Соглашаясь, хмыкает Даллас, запечатывая на чужих губах, что отдают привкусом дешевых сигарет и нечищеных зубов, поцелуй. Хокстон совсем не против и, царапаясь нагло, точно дурная кошка, смеется заливисто, нагло, не стесняясь ничего и никого. Даллас любил этот смех. Даллас, как бы это ни было смешно признавать, любил эти царапины, укусы, синяки на самых видных местах. Пока что отмазка про спарринг работала. Пока что Бейну хватало чистого человеческого «спасибо» за то, чтобы он «случайно» на время отключал камеры в этой комнате.   
  
_Надолго ли?_


End file.
